Dominion of the Butterfly
by Veronica10
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own CSI….but if everyone wants to pool their lunch money, maybe we can buy them for a week or two. Eventual GSR, Spoilers: Season 6. Summary: Sara is asked to pose as Debbie Marlin at Lady Heather’s. Grissom is less than thrilled
1. Chapter 1

Dominion of The Butterfly

Prologue:

Moonlight filtered in through the lace curtains at the domain. The woman had dark hair and eyes and wore a white nurse's uniform with a short skirt, sheer seamed white stockings, and an old-fashioned nurse's cap on her dark wavy hair. The woman was experienced in fulfilling desires. However, in her eyes tonight was not the smirk of the dominatrix satisfying her submissive. In her eyes were quickly growing terror as the distinguished grey haired man became more agitated.

"Why did you leave me Debbie?" shouted the doctor.

"Pardon me?"

Dr. Lurie became more agitated. "Why did you leave me?"

"I…don't know."

Dr. Lurie quickly grabbed the woman by the throat. "You lying bitch, you left me to be with that young hot shot. You think he loves you? You're nothing but a piece of ass to him. I love you."

The woman began looking for an out; she quickly began to walk to the door, only to be grabbed by the arm. "You are not going to leave me this time." He growled.

The woman began to speak. "Caterpillar". That was the safe word that Lurie had chosen for himself. She waited for it to break the spell. It did not. Lurie grabbed her and held her in a choke hold. The woman began to shout, "Caterpillar." Lurie merely tightened his grip. The dark haired woman lifted her Manolo clad spike heel and stomped on his foot. Muttering in pain, he loosened his grip on her, and she lunged for the door, opening it screaming, "Caterpillar….Caterpillar….Caterpillar."

Chapter 1

Lady Heather sat in Ecklie's office at the Las Vegas Crime Lab with a black leather file folder in front of her. Across from her sat Ecklie and Sheriff Atwater. They had the box containing the Debbie Marlin file. Normally it would not be protocol to share evidence on a cold case with a civilian, but Ecklie, Atwater, and many other high ranking men and women of the LVPD frequented the dominion, which made Lady Heather as always, the dominant in the situation.

Lady Heather discussed what she knew including a signed statement from the girl who worked with Lurie the previous night. She explained how Lurie had been there before, always asking for a tall, willowy girl, with dark hair and eyes, and always had her dress like a 'naughty nurse.' Even though Lurie paid well, none of the girls wanted to take him on as a permanent client, citing that he seemed unbalanced. Finally Lady Heather invited Dr. Lurie for tea in the guise of a client service meeting and he told a little about his old girlfriend Debbie, who had died in the last year, and how he just wanted to be with her again. Doing a Google search, Lady Heather soon learned about the murder, and after last night's scene, knew that it was time to talk to the police. She knew that Atwater and Ecklie would be helpful as they were both ambitious, political men, and even though Lady Heather would never reveal her clientele, they didn't know that.

Ecklie was the first to speak. He wanted to impress Lady Heather. "What would you like us to do? Do you want to press charges and bring him in for questioning?"

Lady Heather shook her head.

"Who were the investigators on this case?" Lady Heather queried.

Atwater looked at the file. "Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom".

Lady Heather's lips curled into a small smile. "Maybe we should discuss the case with them."

Ecklie nodded and paged Catherine and Grissom. He hoped that Lady Heather would be impressed by his ability to summon the two CSI's so quickly. After finding out they were finishing an interrogation, Ecklie, Atwater, and Lady Heather met them in the interrogation room.

Moments later, Grissom and Catherine came into the room. Lady Heather politely greeted the two CSI and Ecklie motioned for them to sit down. Never one to waste time, Lady Heather explained the nature of her visit. She explained that she ran a safe dominion and did not want to send Lurie to a less professional place as someone might get hurt.

Grissom became impatient. This was an incredible break in protocol.

"Heather, what would you like us to do for you?

Lady Heather turned slightly towards Grissom, "There are many things you could do for me Gilbert." She purred.

Grissom snorted in return, "Regarding the case."

Lady Heather thought for a moment before asking; "Do you have someone you could send in to investigate Lurie, discreetly?"

Ecklie broke in, "What do you mean, discretely?"

Catherine continued. "You want someone that Lurie to talk to someone he would be comfortable with?"

Lady Heather nodded in her direction. "Yes, someone who can handle him if he gets unruly."

Sheriff Atwater looked thoughtfully at the pictures of Debbie Marlin, including one pre-mortem taken from her home. He looked directly at Grissom. "Gil, am I mistaken in stating that there is a strong resemblance between CSI Sidle and Debbie Marlin?"

Grissom could see where this was going. He was not happy. "I really don't agree, Rory. They are both tall, thin brunettes, but that is really where it ends."

Catherine broke in. "Grissom, are you blind? Sara and Debbie look enough alike to be twins. During the investigation I noticed it, you noticed it, Brass noticed it, and Doc noticed it, even Sara…"

"Even Sara did what Catherine?" Grissom thundered.

Catherine sighed, knowing that she had dug herself into a hole and there was no way out.

"I think Sara got a look at Debbie when I had her print the toes. She never said anything, but I just knew."

Grissom gave the group his full attention. "I know what you are suggesting Ecklie, and this is out of the question. I will not let you put Sara in danger, so you can please Lady Heather."

Ecklie interrupted, "Grissom, I am afraid the matter is not really for you to decide. You may be Sara's direct supervisor, but I run the lab, and I think it would be in the lab's best interest to get a murderer like Lurie off the streets. Anyway, I thought you would be only too happy to close a cold case." With that, Ecklie paged Sara 911.

Moments later, Sara came into the interrogation room. She was wearing bike shorts and a Lycra work out shirt that revealed her taught stomach and belly ring. She was sweaty from her kick boxing workout in the department gym, and her hair was escaping her careful ponytail and curling around her face. Personally Grissom could not remember a time when Sara looked more alluring, as he carefully cataloged the image in his brain to enjoy during his next sleepless night.

Sheriff Atwater introduced Sara to Lady Heather, and Grissom and Catherine carefully watched Sara's face as the two women met. They were both curious to see how much of the lab gossip regarding Grissom and Lady Heather Sara had heard and believed. Judging from Sara's neutral, but curious expression, she had either not heard much, or more likely, had Grissom up on such a high pedestal that she chose not to believe it.

After introductions, Atwater explained the nature of the assignment to Sara. Grissom watched as Sara carefully studied his face while listening to the sheriff. Grissom broke in. "Sara, I don't think this is a good idea."

Sara turned to him. "Why not?"

Grissom continued, "Well, it's dangerous."

Sara scoffed. "Grissom, I will be in a room with a two way mirror and camera's. I am probably safer there than I am at some crime scenes."

Grissom broke in again. "Ecklie, do you really think this is a good idea? This assignment requires a delicate touch. You yourself called Sara a 'loose cannon with a gun', less than six months ago."

Now Sara was angry. "Are you saying I can't do my job, Grissom?" Sara stood there, flushed with exertion and anger. Grissom stood silent, not wanting to say anything hurtful to his Sara, but also not wanting her to go to the dominion.

Sara shook her head at Grissom, and gave Lady Heather and the group a cool look.

"When do I start?"

Lady Heather spoke first. "Come to the dominion today at 4:00pm. We can have tea and discuss what you need to know. We can schedule your first meeting with Dr. Lurie after we chat." Lady Heather then left the room, in a cloud of musky rose perfume.

Content that the meeting was over, Catherine, Ecklie and Atwater also got up to leave. Not wanting another reason to suspend Grissom for non-cooperation, Atwater put Catherine in charge of the operation, and told Sara to communicate the details of her sessions with Lurie with her.

Soon the interrogation room was empty, except for Grissom and Sara. Lady Heather had gone off using the pretense of needing the ladies room, but snuck around to eavesdrop on what she was sure would be a very educational conversation. While in the observation room, she groped around in the semi-darkness trying to find the speaker so she could hear, but quickly decided to listen to the conversation with her eyes instead.

Lady Heather felt herself become slightly aroused watching the two of them. They paced, advancing and retreating, circling the other. Their dance was not a waltz, but rather a torrid tango of wills, a tango Argentinean in origin, filled with lush and torrid passion, that if unleashed would either liberate or destroy the dancers. This dance of control and release was so familiar to both, that one could almost see the groove marks on the floor.

Lady Heather watched as Grissom seemed to fight an internal battle between deciding whether to argue with Sara or to press her against the wall and kiss her until she grew to weak kneed and weak with need to argue. She watched Sara watch Grissom and understand the struggle within him, but not give him any opportunity to choose.

For several long minutes each circled the other, unable or unwilling to decide who was to be the conqueror and who was to be the conquered.

Lady Heather had once told Grissom that his greatest fear was being known. She amended that now. He had three great fears, being known, letting go, and Sara. They were all deeply intertwined, and primal in their base. He wanted her, wanted her desperately, but was terrified of the consequences. He knew if he gave in to Sara that she would own him. Many dominant personalities wrestled with this, once they found their soul mate, the person who would know and understand them enough that they would not have to be dominant anymore. Grissom wanted to let go, wanted to submit to his curly haired goddess, but was afraid.

Lady Heather chuckled. She had planned to use this conversation to play with Grissom, but even she had compassion, and decided that she would school Sara in the ways of domination to give her the understanding and tools she would need to bring Grissom the release he so desperately wanted.

Satisfied, Lady Heather went back to the interrogation room and caught the last snippet of conversation, she heard Grissom's voice sounding pained, "Sara, you heard that?"

The brunette crisply replied. "Yes I heard all of it." Her silence seemed to declare a victory.

Grissom continued, "Yet you stayed, why?"

Sara finally had enough. She was hot, sweaty, and tired. She was nervous about her task, and exhausted emotionally from her argument with Grissom. She was not sure if she ever wanted him to know that she heard his confession that night. If she had ever decided to tell him, she did not want it to be said in anger; however Grissom provoked her when he questioned her motives. Couldn't he understand how much she burned inside by the way the Marlin case affected him? The tapping of Grissom's foot on the tile floor of the interrogation room snapped her out of her reverie. Without thinking, she spat out. "I don't know why I stay Grissom. Perhaps I like pain." Satisfied with that, she began to leave, only to be met with Grissom's curt reply. "Then you should fit in fine at the dominion."

Determined not to slam the door, she called one last comment over her shoulder. "At least I can feel." And with that she was gone.

Sara walked down the hall so fast she nearly ran over Lady Heather. Blushing and apologetic, Sara helped Lady Heather get steady on her feet. Sara was rewarded with a smile and a business card with the address of the dominion.

The two women said their goodbyes and parted, neither noticing the look on Grissom's face as he watched them go from the safety of the interrogation room.

TBC...

A/N: Angst is challenging for me, but I will try to update as quickly as possible. My biggest hope is that my submission unleashes a torrent of fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominion of The Butterfly

Disclaimers, Spoilers, and Ratings, Oh My! See Prologue

Chapter Two-Coffee, Tea or Me-Lady Heather Style

Sara stood in at the front door of the Dominion filled with trepidation. She nervously smoothed the cotton of her black trousers and the silky violet t-shirt that she wore. Sara looked, but none of the fashion magazines that she secretly bought and devoured covered the appropriate attire to wear to a Dominion where the lead Dominatrix may or may not have slept with the love of your life.

Making a quick prayer to St. Jude, the patron saint of lost causes, she begged him to give her the ability to not over talk, Sara crossed herself one time and rang the bell. Moments later the door opened, and Sara found herself looking at probably the most beautiful man she had even seen. He had skin the color of cappuccino, and bright green eyes. He was dressed casually in a pair of karate pants and a short robe that hung open, revealing a chest and stomach that could have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Gathering her composure, Sara introduced herself, and stated her mission. The gorgeous man merely bowed, took her by the arm so gently that Sara barely realized that she had been touched, and led her to the poolside garden, where Lady Heather was waiting.

Lady Heather rose when she saw Sara and smiled her Cheshire smile. Lady Heather was attired in her usual black, in a fine linen sheath to account for the rise in temperature. After shaking Sara's hand and holding it for a moment too long, Lady Heather invited Sara to sit, and asked her if she preferred iced tea or iced coffee. Sara noted her preference for tea, and Lady Heather spoke to the beautiful man standing silently between the two women, waiting for his command. With a small bow, he left the two of them, and while they were making small talk, returned with a pitcher of cinnamon-honey iced tea, and a plate of crudités and cucumber sandwiches.

Once tea had been dispensed, Lady Heather looked at Sara, debating which approach she should take. She could tell that Sara could probably get defensive, so she figured it was best not to quiz her about Grissom immediately. She instead began by telling Sara what the others had done with Dr. Lurie and what she was expected to do. After hearing that there would be no whipping or spanking, she visibly relaxed, and noting that Lady Heather smiles and murmured, "See Sara, nothing too disgusting for you to do, is there?"

Sara sputtered. Could Lady Heather read her mind? She tried to cover. "Lady Heather, I never said this was disgusting."

"You didn't have to Sara; the disdain is clear in your eyes. You could never be a poker player Sara, you wear your heart on your sleeve and your eyes give everything away. Sara what we do here is not 'freakish' or 'sick'.

Sara smirked, "Well what do you call people paying to be smacked around."

Lady Heather face took a stormy quality. "Sara that is not what we are about. We are about fulfilling fantasies. We provide people with the things that they cannot ask others for. We fulfill desires that people are afraid by our narrow society to ask for."

Sara stopped smiling, "If they can't ask, maybe there is something wrong with what they desire."

Lady Heather knew she had Sara now. "Sara, everyone has desires that they are afraid to whisper, some because they are afraid they may never come true, and others because they are afraid that they will. Everyone has unspeakable desires, even you. Even Gilbert Grissom."

At the mention of Grissom's name Sara began to feel herself blushing. There have been a million times in Sara's life that she cursed herself for that flush that her face and chest would take on when she was embarrassed, mad or impassioned, and she had never felt more like cursing than today. The anger coupled with the embarrassment if anything made Sara blush even more. Lady Heather took pity on the girl, and took Sara's hand.

"Sara, don't be embarrassed. Anyone can see that the two of you have something…complicated between you."

Sara stopped blushing and resisted the urge to snort. Complicated was the gentlest adjective she could think of for the five year mind fuck that she had willingly submitted to. After Sara had left home and went into foster care, she promised herself that she would never end up like her mother, dependent and submissive to a man. She went to school and excelled in order to not be dependent, and spent her entire professional life striving and working herself out of friendships and relationships, because she feared dependency. But Sara knew, and at what cost to her, was able to admit, that in some ways she had become her mother. She wasn't dependent on Grissom for money, or a place to live or to put food on her table, but she was dependent on Grissom to feed her soul. He owned her heart, soul and mind, as sure as if he had branded her, and the fact that a total stranger had picked up on this only served to remind Sara of how far she had fallen, how dangerously close she was becoming to being Laura Sidle. Would her love for Grissom and her dependency on him break her eventually?

When Sara visited her mother in the institution where she was being evaluated, she explained to Sara, that she had not killed Sara's father, but rather the evil man possessing him, the man that beat them. She had thought that by stabbing that man that the gentle Michael Sidle that she had fallen in love with, the one the braided her hair, and read poetry to her pregnant stomach would finally return. The shrink had called Laura Sidle delusional when she had told him that, but to Sara, it made more sense than anything.

Would she take that step one day? Would she in a fit of temper, or passion, stab Grissom, until the cerebral, eternally cautious scientist left and the man who told her that she was beautiful remained?

Lady Heather realized that Sara was lost in a reverie. She rose from her seat, and walked over to the younger woman, and kneeled so she was eye level with Sara.

The next words out of her mouth were gentle. "Sara, Sara baby doll, listen, he loves you. I can see the struggle you put him through in his eyes, in his soul. His problem is that he fears you, almost more than he loves you, and his fear and love fight within him. But I am going to help you. I know how."

Sara looked perplexed, "But why would you help me?"

Lady Heather pushed a stray piece of hair out of Sara's face, and smirked, "Because it would amuse me to see Gilbert Grissom be a fool for love."

Sara looked at Lady Heather. Part of her was reluctant to accept her help, but most of her decided that she could not do any worse with Lady Heather's help than she had done on her own. "What about you and Grissom?"

Lady Heather knew that was coming. As a person whose stock in trade was discretion, she could never understand how some other work places would simply be a fermenting place for idle gossip. However, she knew that Sara was not asking her that question to provide fuel for gossip, but to help her understand the love that she danced around. Sighing, Lady Heather answered. "We kissed…I invited him the next morning for tea, and then he had me served with a search warrant."

Sara laughed at that. At least she was not the only player of Grissom's pull in-push away game.

Lady Heather returned Sara's smile. "At first I was angry, but on later thought, I was relieved. I have no issue saying I was attracted to Gilbert Grissom, those blue eyes have probably done more than one woman in, but while I was attracted, for some reason, I was also repulsed. Odd isn't it." Lady Heather returned to her seat and pressed an intercom button. The beautiful man returned, took their plates and placed a small platter of fresh tropical fruits before the two women.

They snacked on the fruits and spoke of less incendiary topics. Finally Sara asked, "How could you tell about me and Grissom?"

"Sara, not unlike you, I am paid to be observant. I watched you. While you were arguing about your assignment in the interrogation room, I sat in the observation room and watched the two of you stalk each other. You two are fascinating to watch from a professional perspective. Usually within a unit, each has chosen whether they are to be the dominant or the submissive. It's apparent in their body language, or their speech with each other, but with you, it was different. Neither of you have settled on your role. I think you have the rarest of relationships, where you can switch off being dominant or submissive, it's something I very rarely see, since people who can communicate almost symbiotically like yourself and Grissom do not use my services."

Sara had her own question for Lady Heather. "One thing I don't understand, is how you can love someone, but wants to physically hurt them. I always thought that true love would be gentler."

Lady Heather smiled gently. She had a good read on Sara now. "You are one of them, Sara aren't you?"

Sara gave Lady Heather a curious look. "One of whom?"

"You are a true believer. You really believe in having one true love, having a soul mate who can read your desires before you are even aware that you desire them."

Sara nodded slowly, "Well of course, doesn't everyone."

Lady Heather responded with the tiniest of shrugs. "Everyone says that they do, but they do not have the patience to wait for that person, so they settle. After settling, the years go by and they realize that they are not fulfilled by their partners. Everyone deals with that lack of fulfillment in different ways, some eat, some gamble, or shop, and many come to the dominion to enjoy the theatrics of pleasure in a way they can never ask for with their partner. But Sara, I have a question for you. I heard the tail end of your conversation with Grissom. What was he talking about when he asked you if 'you heard that'?

Sara for reasons she did not understand trusted Lady Heather. So she told her of Dr. Lurie, and her history with Grissom, including the attack in the hospital, and the lab explosion. She even told her about her childhood. She talked and began to weep. Unlike Grissom, Lady Heather was not afraid of touch, and she swiftly walked over to Sara and enveloped her in a gentle hug.

"Sara, baby doll, it is going to be fine. I will help you catch Lurie, and we will put things right with Grissom. We will get him over his fears."

Sara looked at Lady Heather. She smiled one of her bright smiles, wiped her eyes and thanked her. Normally she would have been embarrassed about crying, but for some reason she felt so comfortable around the woman, she did not. She changed the topic and began to ask Lady Heather more about the dominion. They chatted, and it was soon time for both women to prepare for their evening at work. Lady Heather led Sara to the door, and gave her a parting hug. She noticed Sara's unique smell, and inquired about the fragrance. Sara told Lady Heather that she used Khiel's Lemon Verbena shower gel and Jo Malone Verbena of Provence fragrances. Lady Heather told Sara that it was interesting how she used expensive body items, but cheap make up and decided that they would go shopping before Sara's assignment began to have her looking the part. As a woman who never had many female friends, Sara found herself looking forward to the outing, and surprisingly her assignment.

She left the dominion and walked to her car. Lady Heather walked away, feeling a small flame flickering in her lower belly and wondered to herself if desire and sympathy were linked.

Shaking her head of that thought, Lady Heather walked back into the dominion, thinking of just how interesting her work with Sara would be.

TBC….

A/N: The reviews have been fabulous. I think this story is going to be a bit more involved than I initially planned, so bear with me as I write and update. I will try to move quickly.

Also, my thoughts and prayers are out there for all of you affected by Hurricane Katrina.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominion of the Butterfly

Chapter 3

_Grissom's Townhouse_

Grissom slipped on his black silk kimono and padded towards the kitchen. Reaching into a cabinet, he pulled out a small onyx colored glass container. Filling a pot with water on the stove, he impatiently waited for it to boil before placing the glass jar in the water to warm up. In this jar was Sin. Sin was a special chocolate sauce given to him by Madame Toni of Toni's Maison du Chocolat. It was there that Grissom had started buying his chocolate covered grasshoppers when he first arrived in Vegas. Toni had taken an interest in the young scientist and took him under her wing, teaching him about the making of fine chocolate, and the many erotic uses for the rich dark liquid. Sin was one of her most popular concoctions. It was $100 dollars for a 2oz bottle, but worth every cent. He slowly warmed the bottle up as he thought of the spelling game Toni had taught him with the chocolate. He hoped that the beautiful woman in his bedroom would also appreciate the results of Toni's careful tutelage.

He took the warm bottle back to the room with the brush and was greeted with a sight that almost made him drop the bottle. There was Sara lying naked in bed, running her hands over her body, smiling at him, waiting for him. Sara stood up and walked to Grissom wordlessly. Grissom took her hand and sat her down on the bed. He placed the jar on the nightstand, and began dipping the brush into it, tracing words on Sara's back. He asked Sara to guess what he had written. "Kiss me?" Sara being brilliant was correct and was rewarded with a kiss. Then Grissom slowly licked the chocolate sauce off of Sara's back sending shivers through her spine. Sara then took the jar and began writing on Grissom's leg. Grissom told Sara that drawing an arrow was cheating. Sara laughed and began to lick the chocolate sauce off of Grissom's leg, not stopping until she reached his erection and began bringing him to life with a vengeance. The two of them began making love again, and after their climax, Sara took Grissom and rolled him onto his back. She took the jar of chocolate sauce and began writing on his back. Grissom frowned as he realized that Sara was doing calligraphy. Damn that woman! Finally he tried to guess. Each guess was unsuccessful and Sara continued laughing. Finally he reached up and kissed her, putting his hands in her hair. Breaking the kiss, he noticed that his chest was wet, when he looked down he saw blood, startled he jumped away from Sara, and noticed that her neck was bleeding. He ran to the mirror to look at his back and saw the words…TOO LATE…written on it in chocolate. In a panic he looked towards the bathroom and saw Lurie in his scrubs laughing and asking, "Tell me Grissom are you still here?"

Grissom woke with a start, his heart and head pounding. He could tell he was going to need his migraine meds and the evening had not even started. The evening when Sara would have her first meeting with Dr. Lurie.

_The Dominion_

Lady Heather sat with Sara in her make-up chair preparing her for the upcoming evening. Despite Sara's best efforts to remain calm, she was nervous, which made her quieter than usual. Lady Heather brushed Sara's hair lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't her attraction to Sara that puzzled her. Lady Heather always considered sexuality to be a fluid thing and that at some times in her life she was attracted to a certain man, other times to a certain woman. But with Sara it was different. She felt lustful and protective at the same time. She wanted Sara to know all of her, body, heart and mind, and yet wanted to protect Sara from her. If Grissom was a fraction as confused as Lady Heather felt herself to be, then she understood his issues with the lovely brunette. She began softly brushing powder on Sara's face and then painted lip gloss on her lips. Staring at Sara's mouth Lady Heather felt the carnal and the maternal fight within her, and finally the maternal won. She spun Sara around to see the results of her handy-work in the mirror. "Well baby doll, what do you think?" Lady Heather was initially perplexed at how baby doll came out of her mouth around Sara. She was not usually an endearment person, not having used the term since her own daughter hit puberty. But with Sara the name seemed right.

Sara looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked very good. Normally she would not have sat still for a makeover unless comatose or having been on the losing end of a bet, but for some reason she listened to Lady Heather. Sara was not one to take orders, but somehow for her, following the instructions of Lady Heather seemed natural. She chalked it up to Lady Heather's professional skills, ignoring pull she felt towards the woman, and got up to try to get herself into the 'naughty nurse' get-up. It took several minutes and was very uncomfortable. Sara stood in front of the mirror and did not know whether to feel sexy or amused. Sara was in white Manolo Blahnick's and very sheer white thigh high's with seams down the back. The skirt both hugged and barely covered Sara's toned ass. The miracle/wonder bra lived up to its title as it created cleavage Sara did not know existed, which was enhanced by Lady Heather's very careful brushing of bronzer. As Sara finished dressing, there was a knock on the door and the manservant informed them that Dr. Lurie was waiting.

Lady Heather gave Sara a hug and kiss on the forehead and calling her 'Debbie' wished her luck. Sara squared her shoulders and went into the observation room. She knew she was ready. She had read Debbie's journals and had a firm understanding of the woman and her loneliness. Sara was all too well acquainted with the feeling of having no one, and while Debbie tried to drown her loneliness and self loathing in other men, Sara had chosen work, and occasionally alcohol.

Sara walked up to Dr. Lurie, initially unsure of how to start. Luckily, Dr. Lurie started for her. "Debbie, I missed you." And with that he tried to draw her into an embrace. As was Sara's natural instinct she backed away. Dr. Lurie looked confused, "Debbie, I know that things did not go so well at our last meeting, but why are you being so cold?"

Didn't go so well! Sara's mind screamed. You slit my throat and cut my boyfriend into tiny pieces. If that is 'didn't go so well', I'd hate to see what a 'disastrous' date would be. However, Sara smiled a tiny smile, and reaching into the reserves she used as a child to hide and stay mute and oblivious to pain, she looked up at Lurie and said, "Dr. Lurie, you hurt me last time." Once again Dr. Lurie looked puzzled. "Debbie, why so formal, it's Vincent. And what do you mean; I hurt you, Debbie you left me. Why did you leave me?"

Sara began to sweat in her exquisitely uncomfortable push up bra. She knew that this had been the trigger for the others. She looked at Lurie and noticed his grey curling hair and quizzical expression and it reminded her of Grissom and the reasons she had begun to give up on the 'us' that they constantly seemed to dance towards. Why was she giving up? Sara looked at Lurie and her answer surprised even her. "Vincent, I left you before you could leave me. I could not take the heartbreak of losing you for good, so I gave up."

Lurie was almost in tears at that statement. "Debbie I would never leave you. I love you."

Sara was getting into this. "You say you won't leave me, but how do I really know? How can I be sure you won't meet someone who is more professional, more polished, smarter, closer to your age, someone who is more your equal. Even if you don't meet that person, how do I know that in a few years, when I am not young, and I am not fresh, that you wouldn't tire of me and replace me with a younger version. Someone who hasn't grown soft with bearing your children or tired from waiting up for you at night or waiting for you to break out of the private world of your brain?"

This answer floored Lurie and left him speechless. It also floored the two people in the observation room, Lady Heather and Catherine. Both women did not get to where they were based on looks alone and they both knew who Sara was really speaking to when she spoke to Lurie.

Lady Heather turned to Catherine. "So do you think our girl will get a confession out of him tonight?"

Catherine smiled, "I hope not. If Grissom saw this tape, it might kill him."

Lady Heather smirked, "Maybe that would be good for him."

Catherine shot back. "It might be good for you, for entertainment value, but those of us who work with them would not want to be there for the fallout. We are all exhausted from the drama Grissom and Sara bring to the lab."

Lady Heather coolly regarded Catherine. "Is it everyone, or just you being upset they steal your spotlight?"

Catherine spat back, "It is not that. It's just tiring. I don't know which of them angers me more, Grissom for being Grissom or Sara for tolerating it."

Lady Heather shook her head, "You puzzle me Catherine. You give off a strong maternal vibe, that of a mother lioness protecting her cubs, but your most vulnerable cub, the one most in need of the mother figure is left to fend for herself. Why is that?"

Catherine turned to leave. Lady Heather put a hand on her arm and said, "Wait. It looks like they are finishing up."

Sara sat on the settee in the observation room and took off her shoes, with Dr. Lurie behind her rubbing her shoulders. "Debbie, I want to be with you again."

Sara turned to Lurie. "Vincent, I am not ready."

Dr. Lurie began to flush. "How could you not be ready? We slept together before our first date."

Sara blushed. While she cursed her blush, men found it irresistible. Dr. Lurie was one of them. "Vincent, sleeping together so soon was a mistake, a pleasurable one, but still wrong. If this is going to work, we need to have complete trust. I need you to woo me."

Lurie smiled, "Woo you?"

"Yes woo me. I am sure you can figure it out. Sara sat up and began to rub her feet. Dr Lurie looked concerned. "Do your feet hurt darling?"

Sara smiled, maybe she could charm her way into something more comfortable than this ridiculous outfit. "Terribly. I am really more of a flats and pajamas kind of girl."

Lurie smiled and kissed her on the head. "Well then next time wear pajamas. I want you to be comfortable. I have surgery all day tomorrow. May I see you the day after?

Sara smiled. "Of course you may." Lurie kissed Sara on the hand, and left the room.

Sara breathed a deep sigh of relief and began taking off the bra though the shirt of her dress. Part of her was glad that he believed she was Debbie, while part of her was terrified since that meant he was not a lucid person. She hoped that whatever surgery was being done was not very delicate.

She couldn't believe what she had confessed to Lurie. She was thankful that Grissom was not in the room and that Lurie did not confess. It was one thing to expose herself to Lady Heather, but another for Grissom to know her deep insecurities when it came to him, or how close she had come to giving up entirely.

Sara smiled as she exited the room. The stage was set, and she knew that it would be only a matter of time before Lurie confessed.

TBC

A/N: This chapter was challenging. For the person who had the valid critique about LH using 'baby doll' I hope I cleared that up with this chapter.

As always reviews are welcome.

I will hopefully post the next chapter soon. Do you all really think that Grissom is not going to hear anything about tonight? Mwahahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: When you have to go back and re-read your own story…does that mean you have procrastinated updating for way too long?

Sara wadded the push up bra in her hand, picked up the offending shoes and walked into the voyeur lounge, to be greeted by Catherine and Lady Heather. After years of foster care, college, and a unisex locker room, Sara was not modest and did not give any thought into changing her clothes in front of the two women. Lady Heather took in Sara's willowy figure with appreciation, while Catherine made a mental note to have the girl over for dinner once in a while before she wasted away into nothing. Both women congratulated Sara on the job she did. Sara asked Catherine about the chain of custody for the video, and Catherine, unable to resist teasing Sara, smiled and mentioned that there might be a small bidding war at the lab for footage of Sara in a Nurse's costume. Sara looked horrified and asked Catherine to promise that no one besides Catherine would see the tape. Catherine smiled and told Sara she would try her best. Seeing the slightly nervous look on Sara's face, Catherine squeezed her arm and promised her that no one would see the footage, no matter what lavish bribes were thrown her way.

Sara asked Catherine, "How long do you think I will have to keep this up?"

"I don't know Sara, do you have a plan?"

Sara nodded. "I was thinking of getting him to woo me, and then break up with him. I am hoping that it will get him angry enough to confess."

Catherine nodded, but looked worried, "Do you think that's a good idea? We've all seen what Lurie is capable of when he's mad."

Sara nodded. "I will be fine. I feel very safe here. Anyway Catherine, I have to get Lurie."

Lady Heather interjected, "No Sara, you do not have to get him. I don't want you to endanger yourself."

Sara laughed, "I am not putting myself in danger. I know where the panic button is, I am being watched, and I am trained in weaponless defense. And yes, I do have to get him. I saw what Lurie did to him. I know how this case affected him, and I need to do this."

The words 'for Grissom' were not spoken, but hung over the three women. Catherine shook her head, and decided to stop being upset with Sara about Grissom, because Sara had a terminal case of The Grissoms. It reminded Catherine of the way that she had felt about Eddie and how even through the lying, cheating, and child welfare issue, part of her still loved him. But for Catherine, she had to figure out how to get Grissom to move.

Lady Heather stood and watched Sara. It always amazed her how a strong woman could be intoxicated by a man. But, she reminded herself with a small smile, Gil Grissom was hardly any man.

Sara grabbed her bag, and started to go. "Heather, Catherine, thanks. I could not have gotten through tonight without your help."

Catherine smiled, "What are you going to do with yourself today?"

Sara grinned, while Catherine tried to remember the last time she had been the recipient of one of Sara's gap toothed grins, "I am going to scrub the makeup off my face, have some breakfast and go to sleep."

Lady Heather broke in, "Sara, don't scrub, use the makeup remover and let it soak in and then gently wipe it off, just as I showed you."

Catherine spun around, "Sara let you give her a make up lesson?" Catherine would not have been more shocked if Lady Heather had told her that she tied Sara up and spanked her.

Lady Heather caught the look, and chose to ignore it. "Of course, it wouldn't have been responsible of me. I didn't want to see her ruin her complexion with scrubbing and that drugstore excrement she had been using, so I took her shopping and got her some Le Mer and Perricone items from Sephora."

Now Catherine was shocked. "You got Sara to go to Sephora when there wasn't a crime scene there?" Catherine remembered the time they processed a B&E at Sephora and Sara smirked and snorted about not being able to believe the amount of different crap you could buy to put on your face.

Sara piped up, "Hello, Sara is right here. In the room. And yes, I went to Sephora, willingly, and Victoria's Secret. But you know Catherine; apparently my entire wardrobe is only suitable for a prison matron, so I still need to buy clothes. I don't suppose you would do a trip to Century 21 with me?" she finished shyly.

Catherine decided that she would have to drug test herself before work to make sure that the snacks Lady Heather served were not spiked. "That sounds like fun Sara, you, me and Lindsey we can go one weekend."

Sara smiled, "Thanks." she said, and truly meant it. "So Catherine, what is on your agenda today?"

Catherine glanced at her watch. "I have a conference at Butterfield Academy in 2 hours. I need to go home, freshen up and put on, 'conservative parent' gear. See you later." With that, Catherine left.

Sara said her goodbyes to Lady Heather and left as well, looking forward to getting to her apartment.

Sara got to her complex in record time, got her mail and headed up to her apartment. She was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, expecting it to be Mrs. Milena, her neighbor, asking if she could water her plants while she was away. However the smile quickly faded when he was face to face with Lurie.

Lurie spoke first, "Debbie, what are you doing here? What happened to your house?"

Sara stammered, trying to think of a plausible lie. Seeing the Terminix van across the street gave her a good plan. "My place is being fumigated, and a friend of mine from the gym, Sara is out of town, so I'm house-sitting until my place is clear again." Sara hoped that Lurie would believe her story. She was relieved when he nodded.

Lurie spoke again. "Well, how about we go have a bite?" Sara looked around, desperately trying to come up with an excuse, and was relieved when Lurie's pager went off. Snarling he looked at his pager. "Damn it Debbie, I have a 911 page. Apparently there has been a pretty bad accident."

Sara smiled. "I understand Vincent. I will just see you the day after tomorrow." Lurie leaned in and kissed Sara on the top of her head, smiled and left.

Trying to control the pounding of her heart, Sara got into her apartment and dead bolted the door as quickly as possible. She couldn't believe that Lurie followed her home. She was now officially feeling over her head. She knew she had to call this in. She wanted to call Catherine, but remembering her conference; Sara took a deep breath and called her last resort, Grissom.

Grissom cursed and left the lab. He made the 20 minute drive to Sara's apartment in 12.8 minutes. He ran up the stairs, knocked on the door and was let in by a visibly shaken Sara Sidle.

Sara recounted the evening and morning conversation with Grissom, leaving out several quotes that she had made during the night before. Grissom listened and remembered the last time two times he was at Sara's home. Both times were when she was in trouble. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to come to Sara's to do something simple, like play scrabble, or watch a movie, or make love. At that last thought, Grissom jerked his head, realizing he had better save himself from doing something very stupid.

He took Sara's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Look honey, you've had a tough day, why don't you take a shower, I'll call Ecklie and tell him about this morning, and then we can go to the diner, get some breakfast and figure out what to do about this."

Sara looked at him. Did he just call her honey? Did he just invite her to breakfast to figure out what to do about 'this'? For Sara the day just was getting curiouser and curiouser with every minute.

Grissom also realized what he said, and before he could take a mental Imodium, he blurted, "Go to the diner and talk about what to do with this case, I mean." He mentally kicked his own ass for his stupidity. Apparently, when his mother taught him lovely manners and respectful behavior, avoiding foot in mouth disease with lovely women was left out.

Sara nodded tiredly, and headed towards the shower, before Grissom could see any tears fall from her face.

Once Grissom heard the water running, he decided to call Ecklie. One, to try and put a stop to this madness, two, to distract him from a naked, wet Sara, and three, to keep him from taking off his clothes and offering to wash her hair.

Grissom was in the middle of a heated return call from Ecklie when Sara came out of her bedroom, fully dressed in a pair of well worn fitted jeans, and an old Berkeley t-shirt.

Sara asked Grissom what was wrong. Grissom then had the pleasure of explaining that he had just finished his second phone call with Ecklie. No only did Ecklie not want to take Sara off the case, he had arranged with Lady Heather for Sara to stay at the dominion until the issue was solved. Sara looked horrified, and then grinned.

Grissom looked peeved. "Sara, what could you possibly have to smile about?"

Sara laughed, "This is just classic Ecklie. He is so worried about looking bad from being over budget, he would rather one of his officers stay at the Dominion."

Grissom had to laugh at that. "Ecklie said for you to treat it like a paid vacation."

Sara nodded and continued laughing. "Oh crap, can I send Greg a postcard, "Greetings from the Dominion".

Grissom laughed at both the absurdity of the situation and the fact that Sara's laughter was absolutely contagious. "Just a post card, wouldn't you think that Lady Heather has a more elaborate gift shop then that?" With that the twosome dissolved into a fit of giggles on the couch.

Sara caught her breath. "Seriously Grissom, I'm going to pack a bag, and then we can get breakfast and head over to Heather's."

Grissom watched Sara go to her room to pack, trying not to think of the implications of Sara calling Lady Heather by her given name.

An hour later, they were at their favorite diner. After years of college and police life, Sara was convinced that the only diners worth going to were Greek owned ones, an opinion that Grissom also shared. After being greeted warmly by the Stanispolous' they took their usual booth. Grissom got the always delicious Greek style Eggs Benedict, enjoying the lamb and spinach in with his eggs, and Sara got the chocolate chip pancakes, which Teddy, the owner and chef always covered in extra whipped cream, just for her.

Starving, they both dug in and ate ravenously. When they admitted defeat, having gotten through three quarters of their meal, they lingered over tea and chatted. They talked about lighter topics like baseball, and Greg's new haircut, until it was time to go. They both got up, and not being able to help himself, Grissom brushed his thumb across where Sara's cheek and mouth met. When she looked at him with the same surprise that Grissom felt, he could only mumble about whipped cream on her face. Sara graciously nodded, positive that the whipped cream on her face was as existent as the chalk dust she had wiped from his face all those years ago.

Too soon, they left the diner and reached the dominion. Sara's new home for the next two weeks.

TBC

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Read, review, recommend it to your friends and enjoy the season premiere tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Dominion of the Butterfly

Chapter 4:

(A/N: For those of you wondering, what the heck is this story, since it's been so long since I've updated, here is a summary. Dr. Lurie is wreaking havoc at the Dominion. Sara poses as Debbie Marlin and goes undercover at the Dominion. The ruse works, and now Sara has to move into the Dominion for her own safety. Grissom still less than thrilled)

Sara stretched in the lounge chair by the pool and reflected on the past four days she spent at the Dominion. Recollecting her frosty welcome to the CSI Lab, she marveled at the kindness of the inhabitants of Lady Heather's place.

Lady Heather put her into her daughter's room, explaining that her daughter was in Europe for a Study Abroad program with Harvard. After Sara told Lady Heather that she was an alumna, they had a lovely lunch and talked about their favorite places to visit, with Lady Heather making Sara promise that she would come out to Cambridge for parent's weekend with her. Sara was introduced to the staff, and explained that she was a specialist with the crime lab. Sara had been nervous about the explanation, but Lady Heather assured her that these were people who kept secrets for a living and not to worry.

Monroe, a baby faced man in his mid 20's, who was one of the best dominators, took Sara under his wing and introduced her to the joys of Days of Our Lives and All My Children, and the trials of Bo and Hope and Erica Kane. There were some heated discussions about missing Scammi, and when Sara looked confused, the group got excited and began pulling out the taped episodes to catch her up. They also asked her lots of questions about her jobs, and the submissives that were used as bathroom equipment were excited to hear about the neutralizing powers of fresh lemons.

Grissom came to visit her each day, and brought her a great gift of Debbie's journals. Through them, Sara learned that she and Debbie had more than looks in common. Like Sara, Debbie had come from an abusive past, but her mom had run away and taken Debbie with her. Like Sara, Debbie had relationship issues, but unlike Sara hers involved trusting too much, where Sara trusted too little.

Her almost daily sessions with Lurie had taken on a new dimension, as Sara now had information about Debbie to throw into the conversation. She settled into a dreamy reverie as she replayed last night's session.

She and Lurie had played Scrabble. The night before it was Monopoly. Lurie had mentioned how he liked playing games with her, it was cozy. So they played Scrabble and chatted about Lurie's day at the Hospital, stuff on the news, and Lurie asked a loaded question. "You know Debbie, why did you become a nurse?"

Sara had been tempted to use some 'liking to help people' generic answer that she usually gave when people asked her why forensics, but decided to test Lurie and knock him out of his comfort zone. Looking him right in the eye she told him, "I became a nurse because I spent so much time in the emergency room as a child after my dad got drunk that I figured I should start getting paid for it."

Lurie was stunned by her response. In truth Sara was too. She had kept her past secret partly out of shame, and partly because she did not want to be pitied. Sometimes, though especially when she visited a battered family, she desperately wanted to tell them about her, to use her past as a cautionary tale. Sometimes she wanted to tell her friends, to help them understand why she was so driven, why certain cases made her so emotional, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Lurie realizing that the silence was getting uncomfortable finally uttered. "My god, Debbie, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He shook his head. The look of pity on his face reinforced every instinct Sara had to keep her secret to herself. But knowing that she was expected to keep up her end of the conversation, she went on. "Don't worry about it baby. I shouldn't have spat it out like that. It's just, there is so much you don't know about me, and if we are going to have this, then we need to know." Vincent smiled. "How about I tell you one of my secrets?" Sara beamed, "How about we each have a round and the person at the end of each round who has a lower score, has to tell a secret?"

Lurie nodded in agreement, and the two of them traded words and secrets, Lurie about his life, and Sara about Debbie's for another two hours before the session ended.

Her reverie was broken a deep voice. "Sara, you need to turn over, you are starting to get a little pink." Sara looked up to see Patrick, her companion and guardian smiling at her, holding a tube of sunscreen. Patrick was an interesting component of her stay at the Dominion. Lady Heather had given Patrick to her as a 'companion' when she got to the Dominion to stay. Patrick was in his very late 20's, six feet tall with curly light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like he could be Grissom's son. Patrick was muscular, and lightly tanned. He was a former Navy Seal, who was working at the Dominion for the summer before returning to Cal Tech for a degree in physics. He accompanied Sara on her runs, and taught her some of the self defense moves he had learned in the military, and generally took care of her. It would take a woman much stronger than Sara to not enjoy the attentions of this handsome, intelligent man. Sara flipped over on her stomach and Patrick began to massage sunscreen into her shoulders and back. Sara felt herself beginning to doze when she heard a throat clearing above her. It was Grissom.

Sara scrambled to sit up. Grissom stood there not knowing what to think. One on hand, Sara in a bikini looking relaxed was a treat, and he was the one who told her to treat this time as a paid vacation. However, seeing her lying there, practically naked being caressed by a young man was almost more than Grissom could take and part of him could understand Lurie's motives.

Sara regained her composure and asked Grissom to have a seat. Grissom sat at the table next to the lounge chairs. Sara looked up at Patrick, who nodded and left the two of them together. Sara got up and sat at the table with Grissom. Grissom and Sara began chatting about some cases Grissom was working on. A few moments later, Patrick came by with a tray holding a pitcher of iced tea and some sandwiches, as well as a wrap for Sara. Patrick helped Sara into her wrap while Grissom gave a small scowl at the thought of her being all covered up. Sara smiled her thanks and Grissom smirked. After Patrick left Grissom looked at Sara. "So, life at the Dominion is agreeing with you?" Sara gave Grissom a look. "Well Grissom I decided to make the best of it, but everyone here has been incredibly nice, and Heather is making sure that I am being taken care of." Grissom quirked an eyebrow, "Heather?" Sara blushed, "Well she said that when it was just us, I didn't need to be so formal." Looking at Grissom, Sara realized that she was about to begin over talking. She decided to gain control of the situation. "Grissom, do you play gin?" Grissom nodded, looking curious. "If you don't have any more work to talk about, why don't we relax and have a game?" Grissom looked at Sara in an oddly. "You want to relax, and not talk about work?" Sara smiled, and decided to be direct. "Grissom, I know you do not need to come hear every day to discuss work, or check on me, which can easily be done by email or a phone call. Why can't we have a social visit between friends?" Sara quirked her eyebrow at Grissom, "Unless you think that would be too difficult for you?" Grissom shook his head. Sara was beginning to mentally congratulate herself for controlling the situation when Grissom asked her, "Are we playing for money?" Sara looked at him evenly, and then joked "Don't you think you have had enough of people gambling in your department?" Grissom smiled. "Well I thought that if we were going to play, we might as well have some stakes." Sara laughed, "Fine Grissom, we can gamble, but not for money. I want something else." Grissom paled. Was she going to suggest strip Gin? Only if there truly was a benevolent God. Sara continued. "Information. About you. I have known you for years and there is so little I know about you. The winner of each hand has to ask the loser a question. The loser gets to pass on two questions only." Grissom nodded. It was hard for him to let others know him, but he wanted to please Sara and was also positive that his card playing abilities that he could beat Sara. However Grissom did not know three things. One, was during a stakeout, Warrick taught Sara how to count cards. Two, while he knew Sara was exceptionally bright, he was not aware that she possessed a near photogenic memory. Three, Sara spent seven of the best months of her foster care career living with an old lady who regularly scammed bingo halls and card games for supplemental income.

Sara won the first hand. Grissom looked surprised, but Sara demurred stating that she only had beginners luck. She decided to get Grissom off guard and asked him what his least favorite vegetable was. She was surprised when Grissom told her that he did not like peas. "But Grissom, peas are so innocuous." Grissom grimaced. "I know, they're tiny, they're harmless, but to me, they are just slimy little buggers." Sara laughed. They played some more hands, which Sara had the good grace to throw so Grissom learned that her favorite color was lilac, that she secret vice was a love of deep fried Oreos a la mode and that yes occasionally she still craved a burger.

Grissom lost the next hand, and asked Grissom how he knew sign language. Grissom told her about his mother. Then surprising himself, he told her about the problems with his own hearing. Sara was shocked and embarrassed that for someone that watched Grissom so closely that she would miss something so important. Sara mused, "I guess its true then?" Grissom looked puzzled. "You can see someone every day, but not really see them for months." Grissom nodded; pleased she remembered their exchange a few years ago. Grissom in a confessional mood, continued. "The day after the explosion, when you asked me to dinner, I had just decided to get the surgery and was about to call the doctor. That was why I rejected you so abruptly. I have always been sorry about that."

Sara looked at him. "Sorry that you rejected me, or that it was abrupt."

Grissom smiled, "You will have to win another hand to get the answer to that." He continued smiling as he dealt the cards. Sara picked up the cards, looked at them, placed her hand on the table and announced "Gin". Then she gave Grissom a wicked smile.

Grissom swallowed. "Both. I regret both. Maybe when this craziness is done, you and I can have that dinner."

Sara smiled and nodded. In the A/V room of the Dominion, Lady Heather smiled and nodded as well.

TBC

(A/N: I hope you are all enjoying. I am downgrading from Angst to Drama. Trying to come up with Angst is giving me plot bunnies and slowing me down with the updates. And yes, Virginia, there really is such a thing as deep fried oreos.)


	6. Chapter 6

Dominion of the Butterfly

A/N: Two updates in seven, days, that's downright prolific. (Yes that is sarcasm you smell.) This chapter is for El Gringo Loco, who wondered what Sara did during the evenings, thanks for the idea. This chapter is revised thanks to some concrit about paragraphing. I hope it is easier to read. Thanks to the reader for the suggestion)

Disclaimers: I don't own them, but the way Season 6 is going, I might put them on my Santa list.

Chapter 5

Grissom looked to have shed ten years as he left Sara at the pool to get ready to climb the Everest called paperwork at his desk. While getting ready to exit the Dominion, he tried to ignore the precise clipped steps of the high-heeled boots belonging to his favorite dominatrix; however, before he was able to reach the ornate handle, he was stopped with a gentle, but deliberate throat clearing. "Gilbert", she purred, "I do hope you were not planning on leaving without saying goodbye."

That was what Grissom had planned to do, but not wanting to give Lady Heather the thought or the pleasure of the thought that he was avoiding her, Grissom turned to her with a big smile. "Actually, I am glad I ran into you Heather. I wanted to personally thank you for your kindness. Sara mentioned how wonderful everyone has been to her, and I appreciate your efforts.

Lady Heather smiled. "Sara deserves a little kindness in her life, wouldn't you agree Gilbert?" Grissom looked at Lady Heather wondering if the woman was capable of uttering a single sentence that was not rife with multiple meanings.

With his trademark smirk, Grissom arched and eyebrow, "Why Lady Heather, I would think that kindness would be bad for your business." Lady Heather gave a small smile, "Touché Gilbert." They both laughed, and Grissom continued, "This assignment is difficult for all of us, and it pleases me how well you have dealt with the situation."

At that Lady Heather broke out into the most Cheshire or Cheshire cat grins. "Well Gilbert, pleasure it my business, and Sara is indeed a pleasure to have…" She touched Grissom on the arm and held her touch for a moment longer than necessary"…at the Dominion. I can see now why you are so smitten." With that Lady Heather clicked off, her heels marking a samba beat on the marble floor, leaving Grissom in a cloud of confusion and Chanel No 5.

Grissom walked to the car. Not conscious of his turning on the engine or putting the car into gear, he drove aimlessly, wondering how close Heather and Sara were becoming. Did Sara share her secrets with a woman she's know for a few days, secrets that she held for nearly a decade before sharing with him. Just how does Lady Heather know Sara?

While puzzling this out, Grissom noticed that he was in front of the hotel where he saw Sara when she first came to Vegas, when he and Nick were throwing dummies off the wall, and he had no idea of the storm he had invited into his life. While paused at the light, he noticed two people kissing. The white dress and veil gave away that they were one of the thousands that chose Vegas as a wedding destination. When the couple parted, Grissom noted that the woman was young, slender, and tall, with dark hair that shone like a pond glowing from the first winter moon, the man she was kissing had to be about 20 years her senior.

Although Grissom usually only believed in things that could be measured, documented or cataloged, the old altar boy in him could recognize a sign, and this sign might has well be made with the brightest neon and the brightest lights that Vegas had to offer. Snapping to, Grissom parked quickly in the nearest spot. He practically flew to the Stratosphere and made reservations for the revolving restaurant for Sunday, October 30, two nights after Sara's time at the dominion ended. He was confident that they would both have the night off from work.

After Grissom left, Sara want to take a shower and get prepared for a quiet evening at the Dominion since Lurie was on call at the Hospital. Grissom had left her with some case file information on a serial rapist who attacked both his male and female victims while on the dance floor of the many dark, crowded nightclubs in Vegas. After slipping into her pj's and drying her hair, Sara padded into the kitchen for a snack, and headed to her quarters in the residential section of the Dominion. Although it was not something she would have chosen for herself, the wallpaper printed with violets and lilacs were cozy and she found everything relaxing. Sara also appreciated that this section of the dominion was soundproof, so she did not have to be treated to the sounds of Lady Heather's thriving business.

Sara was about to snuggle into the chair and a half with the lilac chenille throw when she heard her cell phone ring. It was Grissom. "Hey" Sara chirped. "Hey yourself" was Grissom's reply. Sara's smile could be heard through the phone line. "I was just about to sit down with the case file. Hopefully I'll have something for you when you stop by tomorrow." At that remark, Sara desperately wished she was closer to a wall so she could begin banging her head against it. Grissom had not told her he was returning.

Grissom laughed. "I'll be happy to stop by tomorrow, although I don't expect you to have anything for me…it will just be nice to see you." If Grissom didn't know better, he would swear that Sara could see his blush over the phone lines. He decided to continue before he lost his nerve. "I also wanted to let you know that I took the liberty of making dinner reservations for us at The Stratosphere for October 30th. It's a Sunday, which is how I was able to get the reservation so fast, supposedly you can see all of Vegas while it rotates, and they have a vegetarian menu, and don't worry you'll have off from work that night.

Sara grinned, tempted to enjoy Grissom over talking for a change, and the compassionate part of her wanting to help him out. Compassion won. "That's all fine Grissom. Dinner at the Stratosphere sounds wonderful." It was Grissom's turn to be relieved. "I'll see you tomorrow Sara." Sara smiled. "Goodnight Grissom". Grissom bade her good evening and turned to his paperwork with a smile.

Sara was also smiling as she hung up the phone. The fact that Grissom made dinner plans almost two weeks in advance had to be a good sign. While Sara had been initially hesitant about living in the Dominion, she had to admit that things were working out well. She was treated well by everyone, her quarters were nicer than almost every place she had lived, and the advice from Lady Heather had been invaluable.

Sara gave a small smile at the thought of Lady Heather. Sara reflected on the attention that she had received from Lady Heather, and how it had seemed that on several occasions that Lady Heather had been almost on the verge of kissing her. Briefly Sara wondered what it would be like to kiss Heather. Sara then laughed to herself and shook her head as if to rid herself of the thought. It wasn't that the concept of being attracted to Heather or any woman bothered her.

In college, Sara had tried dating and sleeping with a few women, wondering if the reason her relationships with men were unsatisfying and would end in the inevitable crash and burn was because she was gay. But after crashing and burning several relationships with women, she realized that whatever she was, gay was not it. It was not until that fateful seminar and coffee with Grissom that she finally understood. Sara was not straight or gay, or bi-sexual or the dreaded frigid or a-sexual that more than one man or woman had spat out at her before slamming the door on the way out of her life, it was that Sara had not met the right person. After that day, Sara realized that she was strictly Griss-sexual, and was still hoping to have the opportunity to express her Griss-sexuality fully. At least Sara thought that everything was moving in the right direction. Sighing happily, Sara snuggled in with her chenille throw and case file.

Catherine sat in the AV lab watching the tape of Sara's session with Lurie. After listening to Sara spit out, "I became a nurse because I spent so much time in the emergency room as a child after my dad got drunk that I figured I should start getting paid for it." Catherine sat up straight and nearly spit out her soy mocha latte. She thought back to Sara's reactions with the Mail Order Bride case and all the other cases involving abused women and children. With her knowledge fueling her intuition, Catherine returned the video and got into her car to head over to the Dominion….

A few minutes later she was knocking at the door. Lady Heather answered. She gave Catherine a careful once over. "So, Catherine, you saw the tape last night and figured out Sara's secret and now you're coming over to talk to her. I guess you can never underestimate the power of mother's guilt, even when it's not your child."

Catherine blanched. She wondered how Lady Heather knew this. Lady Heather seemed to sense Catherine's question. Lady Heather put her hand on Catherine's arm and looked deeply into the woman's blue eyes. "Catherine, I know you, because I am like you. We use our understanding of people to manipulate what we need. But this time, let Sara come to you. For the reason she alone knows, she chose to keep this part of her life secret. Forcing it out of her is not going to mend the bridges between you."

Catherine nodded. Lady Heather smiled. "Why don't you pay her a visit anyway and say hello. I am sure she would enjoy the company." Lady Heather pointed Catherine in the direction of the living quarters and left to attend to her customers.

Catherine walked into the living quarters. She followed the unmistakable sound of Sara's singing voice. Catherine smiled. Sara must be involved with a case if she was singing in a strange place. She recognized the lyrics from Liz's Phair's last album "I am extraordinary, if you ever get to know me…I am extraordinary…" Catherine thought that Sara was indeed extraordinary. She knocked on the door and upon Sara's approval, let herself in. Sara was happy to see Catherine.

Catherine looked at Sara, all cute snuggled up in pj's and a blanket and restrained the urge to hug her. She just smiled at Sara and said, "So, how are things" Sara smiled back. "Things are good; I am working on the disco rapist case. So far nothing, but I'm hopeful." Catherine quickly deducted that if Sara had the disco rapist case that Grissom must have come over. But ever the CSI, she wanted proof. "So, Greg bring that folder over?" Sara gave Catherine a puzzled look. "No Grissom dropped by today. It was good."

Sara debated asking Catherine about Grissom planning a date, and decided to go for it, swearing Catherine to secrecy. "So Catherine, have you ever been to dinner at the Stratosphere Restaurant." Catherine's eyes widened. "A few years ago, it's definitely a place a man takes you to impress you." Sara nodded, "Is it pretty fancy dress?"

Catherine look shocked. Sara Sidle was asking her for fashion advice. She was definitely going to by a lottery ticket on the way home. "It's a place for a cocktail dress or dressy evening suit." Sara looked pensive. Catherine heeding Lady Heather decided not to push on who was taking her. "Well Sara, if you need to shop, I know a few good places, with nice clothes and reasonable prices. They're run by some old friends of mine from when I was dancing, but they do have some items that are tasteful."

Sara nodded. "I was thinking of looking online." Catherine was aghast. "Sara, for a special evening, you are going to want to try the dress on and then get some accessories and do it all at once." Sara nodded shyly. She picked up the recent issue of Marie Claire that was on the coffee table and motioned for Catherine to sit. Flipping open the magazine Sara commented. "I saw some things in here, tell me what you think." The two women settled in talking about fashion and other non-incendiary topics until it was time for Catherine to leave for work.

As Catherine left Sara hugged her. "Cath... thanks. I know you're the reason I got that plant years ago, I know that you've tried to move him forward." Catherine returned the hug. "Well you both deserve happiness." Sara smiled, "We all do Catherine," she replied, "We all do."

TBC

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. I find the reviews very motivating. If you like, please recommend to a friend. If you have suggestions, please send my way. If you think the story is the worst ever, you can keep it your secret.

I had many responses regarding the deep fried Oreos. I live in Central PA and if you go to the Grange Fair or other County Fairs, you will find they deep fry everything. They batter the Oreo in the same batter they make funnel cakes, beignets, or zeppoles out of and then drop it in hot oil. The chocolate cookies get moist and the creamy center gets melty, and then it contrasts with the crunchy part of the batter.


	7. Chapter 7

Dominion of the Butterfly-Chapter 6

Sara bid good night to Lurie and thought about the evening they had. For a house of pain and broken sexual boundaries, what they did must seem ridiculously tame. They played Jenga tonight, and Lurie told her stories of the summer he spent biking in Italy. When Sara had mentioned that she had always wanted to go, Lurie seemed almost eager to plan a trip, Sara demurred, saying that he couldn't go to such an expense for a friend, and made a note to herself to look into maybe using some of that vacation time on herself, and finally getting a passport and having some use for it.

She was glad that Lurie did not want her to participate in any of the usual activities of the Dominion. While she tried her best not to be judgmental, she could not understand how people could use pain to express their love for each other. She always had felt that while relationships often came with pain, that it was usually emotional and not inflicted intentionally.

With that thought, Sara grabbed a quick shower and went to sleep, knowing that Patrick was going to show her some judo moves later in the day in the gym.

On her way to the gym, Sara ended up in the Dominion Boutique. Remembering her earlier joke with Grissom about the Dominion having a Gift Shop, she half-jokingly checked the place for 'Wish You Were Here' postcards. She did stop at a display of dildos noting one that would fit over the hand, or could be strapped on, but had a very long shaft, made of a nubby plastic, with a place to add lubricant that would come out of the dildo. It was labeled "Limited Edition-Only 1000 made". Personally, Sara thought that looked pretty uncomfortable, and with a shake of her head, went to the gym to meet with Patrick.

Sara and Patrick were working hard in the gym. He was showing her a complex motion that involved using a nerve pinching technique to disable the attacker and then be able to remove his weapon and throw the attacker to the ground. Sara thought she had finally gotten the move, when Patrick surprised her with an ankle swipe and landed on top of her. With Sara's luck being what it was, she was prone on the ground with Patrick on top of her when Grissom came in to talk to her about the dancing rapist/murder case.

Grissom took a deep breath when he saw the two of them, and instead of following his instinct to lift Patrick up and throw him into the wall, he simply cleared his throat.

Sara turned her head, and blushed as red as the crimson workout tank she had favored that day. She gave Patrick a push and he lifted himself off of her at a leisurely pace. Patrick gave Grissom a cat-like smile and excused himself from the room, reminding Sara about the bottled water in the gym refrigerator.

Sara looked at Grissom. He did not look pleased with her at the moment. Part of her was longing to jump into explanations, but the part of her schooled by Lady Heather shot that thought right out of her head. After all, Grissom never explained his dinner with Sofia, or exactly how well he knows Lady Heather, so she was not about to give herself away.

Smiling, she asked Grissom to pull the folder from the case, and after holding out a bottle of water to Grissom, took a long pull from another bottle to prevent her from saying anything further.

Grissom was taken aback. The Sara from a month ago, even two weeks ago would have stammered excuses and babbled. This Sara was cool, cooled than the ice water that sent a drop of condensation, from the bottle rolling from the bottom onto her collarbone and down her chest. Grissom deeply envied that water right now. He was puzzled and aroused by this new Sara. People always assumed that he was a control freak, but that was because he so rarely encountered his equal, someone who could take and cede control as the situation required. Ever the entomologist, Grissom craved symmetry in people as much as the bugs that he studied, and was feeling that the symmetry between him and Sara was finally fitting together.

Sara looked at the photos with him, and Grissom told how it was interesting that each victim had the DNA of the subsequent victims inside of them, and how a transvaginal probe showed that the victims had a Goosebumps pattern on their vaginal walls, instead of a smooth pattern, and how the victims died of poisoning but there was no trace in their mouth or any injection point.

At that last detail Sara's head snapped towards Grissom. "Goose bump, pattern, almost nubbly?"

Grissom nodded. Sara excused herself for a moment and ran to the boutique, bringing back the toy that had caught her eye earlier. She eagerly handed the item to Grissom, who literally looked as if he did not know what to do. This was a rare look for Grissom and Sara decided to savor it.

"Sara, where did you get this?" Sara smiled, "I noticed it in the gift shop."

Grissom smirked, "Gift shop?"

Sara laughed, but Grissom could see the wheels in her head turning.

"Grissom, this is what I think happens.". Sara dimmed the lights and set the disco ball off and found the CD with the Black Eyed Peas "My Humps" which she blasted... Sara got behind Grissom and began to do a grinding dance. Grissom backed off looking nervous. Sara raised her eyebrow in challenge and shouted, "Grissom, do you want to do the re-enactment or not? If you're not comfortable with this, I can call Patrick." Grissom flushed, and leaned closer to Sara, they began to dance; while they were dancing Sara slipped the dildo over her hand with ease and goosed Grissom with it. Shocked, Grissom turned around.

"You see, in a dark crowded club, with the victims in miniskirts and thong underwear, the perp could slip this on and use it without anyone noticing." She shouted.

Grissom nodded. "Well, it's a start," He also shouted.

Sara turned the music off, "Now all you have to do is see where of these are made and sold. This particular model is a limited edition, only 1000 were made and sold total, so you can probably get it down to a couple of hundred people. The club scans in Driver's Licenses, so you could cross reference the purchases with the licenses, provided a credit card was used and you can find the scumbag. I'm sure that Heather will be able to tell you if she sold any."

Grissom smiled. Sara gave him a kind look. "Griss, I'm sorry if the dancing made you uncomfortable."

Grissom looked at Sara. "Its not that it was uncomfortable, it's just not my kind of dancing."

Sara retorted, "And your kind of dancing would be…?

"Ballroom."

Sara was surprised. "You like ballroom dancing?"

Grissom continued, "Yes, my mother sent me to ballroom dance classes for years to help me out of my shell."

Sara laughed. "I don't understand what is so funny about that." Grissom said quietly.

Sara smiled at Grissom. "My mother was a competitive dancer before she had me and my brother, and she used to teach classes in the basement of the B&B for extra money. She would make my brother and me practice together, but I haven't in years."

Grissom went to the stereo and found a station that specialized in soft rock. "I've always been partial to waltzing myself."

He took Sara in his arms as Billy Joel's Shameless began to play."

_I'm shameless when it comes to loving you,_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I'd do anything at all._

Slowly they waltzed together until Sara felt something against her hip. She began to smile smugly at what she was sure was a sign of Grissom's arousal, until she felt the buzzing. It was Grissom's pager buzzing against her hip. Cursing, Grissom answered the phone.

After a curt conversation, he apologetically turned to Sara. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. He's struck again."

Sara nodded and stood quietly as Grissom left her on the dance floor, taking the apparatus with him.

Aroused and disappointed, Sara wandered upstairs to the living quarters. She saw that Lady Heather's door was ajar, so she knocked. Lady Heather let her in. She was in a bathrobe putting the finishing touches on her hair before getting made up and dressed for the evening.

Heather smiled at Sara. "So, how did it go?"

Sara shook her head, "We started dancing, and then his pager went off and he left. I do think I found some clues. Grissom did take the special dildo in your display case for comparison to the vics. I am sure there is some way you can bill the City for that.

Lady Heather smirked, "Wouldn't be the first time". She looked at Sara who obviously needed some company. "Why don't you stay and keep me company?"

Sara nodded and sat on the edge of Lady Heather's feather bed. Lady Heather's room was very cozy, with Laura Ashley prints and family photos. Watching Heather in the mirror, Sara was surprised to find that she had blue eyes, and covered them up with Green contact lenses. Heather noticed her noticing and smiled. "Everyone wears a mask Sara, some are just more subtle."

Heather continued talking as she made herself up. She began telling Sara how she was a love child before love children were fashionable. "My father was on vacation from his family when he met my mother. His wife was ill, losing her hearing, and he couldn't take the mood swings or pressure. He stayed with us on and off until I was two and then went back to his other family. A few years later he died, and it was just my mother and me. She was destroyed by that man.; I learned that everything has a dark side including love."

Lady Heather continued "When I was in college, I became pregnant with my daughter, after she was born; I became a paralegal. My boss liked me to be stern with him, as long as it was private. After a few months we began dating. He brought me here, and I realized that this was my talent. I quit my office job, and learned the ways of the dominion, saving my fees and buying the place when my mentor here, Lady Miranda, retired. It's been a good life, I do good work, but I missed out on many things. It's hard to find a companion that does not judge. Once you find that person, you need to hold on."

Sara sat quietly as the facial transformation from Heather to Lady Heather was happening. Suddenly shy, Sara turned her head as Lady Heather began to take off her robe. Lady Heather also felt shy, and went to her closet to change. When she emerged, the transformation was complete, and Lady Heather had arrived.

Sara turned to Heather again. "I'm almost done here, and I wanted to say thank you…for everything."

Lady Heather smiled, and placed her cool hand on Sara's still warm cheek. "Invite me to the wedding darling, and then I'll know it was a job well done.

Lady Heather walked out ready to begin the evening, and Sara sat on the edge of the bed, still puzzled and aroused.

A/N: At last an update. I have a million excuses, but I don't want to bore you. If you wish to review, please do so, unless you feel I have been naughty and I need to be punished. I will doing some rewrites and posting on chappie 7 as quickly as possible, as I am 10 days from my due date, and I think the contractions are shifting from practice ones to the real thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Dominion of the Butterfly

Chapter 7

Sara only had a few days left at the Dominion, and Lady Heather invited her to the monthly staff meeting, which was always held in the late afternoon. The curious student in Sara could not resist finding out what happens in a staff meeting at a Dominion.

The whole group sat in a circle enjoying veggies, fruit, cheese crackers and dips, while Sara noted the Chinese screen in the corner. Lady Heather stood up and the entire group silenced.

Holding a clipboard and wearing ½ glasses Lady Heather looked like any other middle manager at any company, provided you ignored the leather bustier and matching thigh-high boots.

"Settle down people, we have a lot to cover today."

Lady Heather checked her list.

"First item, please remember to place all used toys that have come into contact with bodily fluids in the sanitizing bins. Our interns of submission come by each hour to sanitize the equipment and we need to keep up with the OSHA regulations.

The group giggled. Sara blushed. Lady Heather shot the group a look that could freeze lava and continued.

"Next. The Annual SMBD Convention is in the beginning of December. I need volunteers to house our friends from our Sister Dominion in Holland. This is a great opportunity to meet some new people and learn about the new European toys techniques first hand."

"Third. Open Enrollment for Health Insurance is next month and Miss Bellman will be here to explain your options to you."

Next Lady Heather pointed to a short, balding man. "Mr. Elander is here to talk about the newest in Ergonomic equipment."

Sara watched fascinated as the petite man brought out a wide assortment of whips, cat 'o' nine tails, and riding crops. Mr. Elander described each item and how they came in several sizes to accommodate for height differences, and passed each item around so the employees of the dominion could sample the soft, easy grip, ergonomically designed handles. Some of the more dedicated dominants took their favorite submissive and tested the equipment. Before things got out of hand, Lady Heather put a stop to the demonstration.

Sighing, Lady Heather continued with the meeting.

"I also wanted to thank all of you for being so kind to Sara during her visit with us. She will be returning to her home in a few days, but I know I speak for everyone when I say that Sara is welcome to come back whenever she likes. This combined with the whooping and catcalls caused to Sara smile and blush.

Lady Heather then turned to Mistress Monique, smiled at her and walked over. "Now we all know that Monique will be going on maternity leave very soon." The very pregnant Monique smiled and patted her enormous belly with a gracefully manicured hand. "Now I must commend Monique on using her pregnancy as a tool for work. Bravo on using your submissives to provide backrubs, foot rubs and ice cream." 

Lady Heather smiled and pointed at Patrick and had him go to the Chinese screen and move it. Behind the screen was a large pile of presents, the centerpiece of them being a genuine English Pram with sterling silver trim. Monique clapped her hands with the enthusiasm of a five year old on Christmas morning.

Sara smiled as Monique opened her gifts as everyone cooed, and oohed and aahed. She was glad that Monique seemed to enjoy her gift of diapers and wipes, and a set of little onesies. After gifts, Monique posed with the traditional shower hat of ribbons and bows from the gifts stapled to a paper plate, which was an unusual match with her maternity dominatrix outfit.

The staff at Lady Heather's then stuffed themselves with cake, before Lady Heather blindfolded Monique and led her out to the side carport where a brand new minivan was waiting—a gift from a client of Monique's who was a very wealthy car dealership owner who was hoping to gain favor with Monique. The group clapped and laughed and rushed back to the patio to help Monique load her gifts into the minivan. Sara was almost too busy enjoying the fun to notice Lady Heather motioning to Sara that it was time to get ready for her meeting with Lurie.

Back in the Dominion, Sara put on the purple velvet shortie pajama set and went to Lady Heather's room to get some assistance with her hair and makeup. Even though Sara could do her own hair, she liked having Lady Heather brushing it for her. Sara sat down at Lady Heather's table and Lady Heather began brushing Sara's hair. After Sara's hair gleamed like silk, Lady Heather began working on her makeup. Towards the end, Lady Heather took her lip brush and gently began to brush lip stick on her lips. Finishing up she stepped back to admire her handiwork. Sara put her hand on Lady Heather's. "Thanks."

Lady Heather returned Sara's warm smile. "You're welcome. But really the pleasure is all mine. I've enjoyed having you here."

The two women smiled at each other. Sara stood up, not losing contact with Lady Heather. The two women looked silently at each other, and if questioned under oath, neither could say who made the first move. But move they did, and slowly their lips met. As their lips met each other they slowly leaned in and kissed. They got closer as they kissed and soon Lady Heather slipped her tongue into Sara's mouth, who accepted it. As hands began to wander and they began deepening their kiss, they heard an angry gurgling sound, and both turned around to see Grissom.

Grissom stood there mutely. Sara knew that this was the calm before the storm. Grissom raised an eyebrow and said very quietly, "Was I interrupting, ladies?"

Sara stood there quietly not knowing what to say. She was hung-over with desire, confused that Grissom was there, and slowly growing angry at the snarky tone in his voice.

Lady Heather was not confused, however. She was angry at the way Grissom was apparently making Sara feel. "Are you jealous Grissom? After all, I was able to get further in two weeks than you did in ten years."

Grissom's ears began turning red, a bad sign. "No, I'm not jealous. I am just angry that you took advantage of my Sara that way…"

Lady Heather quirked one brow, "Your Sara…."

Sara piped up, "No one took advantage…"

Grissom broke in, "Sara you don't know what this woman is capable of. This is between me and Heather."

Sara was now mad, "I am quite sure what Heather is capable of. After all, I just kissed her."

Grissom shook his head. "No. She kissed you."

Heather broke in, "No we kissed each other. And it was good. You can't imagine what you are missing."

Grissom sputtered as he had frequently imagined what he was missing. Before he could open his mouth again, Sara put her hand up.

Sara exploded. "Enough both of you! I am not a child. Lady Heather and I kissed and I enjoyed it. If you had ever stopped being chickenshit for two minutes and kissed me, I would probably enjoy it. For the love of god, I have needs! I have not had sex in six months."

Grissom's jaw dropped as he stared at Sara. "Who have you had sex with, when have you had time?..."

Sara stared him down, "That is none of your business. Apparently I can squeeze in some fucking between breaking overtime records, solving crimes, pining for you and being a loose cannon with a gun."

Lady Heather touched Sara on the shoulder, Sara spun around to face her. "And you, did we kiss because you want me, or was I some pawn in your sick mind fuck game with Grissom?"

Lady Heather and Grissom both stood on either side of Sara, looking at her calmly. Sara surveyed the pair, looking deep into the cornflower blue eyes and hidden cleft chin of Grissom and the cornflower blue eyes hidden behind the green contacts and cleft chin of Lady Heather. As she remembered conversations, a thought crept into her mind. She turned to Heather. "Heather, what is your full name?"

"Heather Gilbert Kessler." Gilbert is my maiden name.

Sara turned to Grissom, "Grissom, what is your middle name?"

Grissom looked puzzled, "Gilbert Aaron Grissom. My dad did not want a junior so he reversed his name instead."

Sara turned to Lady Heather, How old are you?

Lady Heather spoke quietly, "Forty-Four"

Sara turned to Grissom, "Grissom how old were you when your parents temporarily split?

Grissom turned pale under his beard. "Five, but he came back and then he began to travel frequently for his botany work. He died five years later." Grissom looked at Heather. "Is your father still alive?"

Heather paled, "No."

Sara pressed on, "What was his name?"

Lady Heather paled more than either could imagine possible for an already porcelain skinned woman. "His name was Aaron Gilbert. He was a scientist."

Sara shook her head, and looked at them as a terrifying thought entered both of their heads. "Explains a lot, doesn't it? The strange attraction and repulsion, the connection, the need to one up each other." Sara looked at both of them sadly, her anger spent. "So, who won this round?"

Sara left the two of them staring at each other, letting a probability they never conceived of, work through their minds. With her eyes tearing, Sara wiped them gently and squared her shoulders, knowing she had to get ready for her evening with Lurie.

Lurie met Sara as she was heading to her room for their meeting. He said hello and held up the Boggle box. "Ready to go down, Debbie".

Sara just sniffled. Lurie caught that sound, and putting Boggle on a coffee table, took Sara in his arms asking, "Debbie honey, what's wrong?"

It took a lot of self control for Sara not to burst into tears or yell when he heard Lurie call her that long ago endearment she had heard from Grissom. Relaxing in his arms for a moment, she gained some composure and said with a gentle sob, "Vincent, don't you ever just want to escape from all this, just go somewhere and start over?"

Vincent looked at Sara carefully. He pulled her closer and smiled; she had never called him by his first name before. Sara pulled away whispering, "I'm sorry Vincent, and I just can't tonight."

Vincent smiled and kissed her on the head, "I understand honey. I'm going home tonight, but I will be back. I promise.

A/N: Now you all know my theory for Grissom/LH. It helped me get through Lady Heather's Box and Pirates of the Third Reich.

Also, for those who were curious, OSHA is the Occupational Safety Health Act. I am such an HR Geek. No, I do not know if they regulate the sex industry. I am on a roll. I might have this whole story posted today.


	9. Chapter 9

Dominion of the Butterfly-Chapter 8

Heather met Grissom at a privately owned lab the next day. The lab was famous from the Jerry Springer Show for their annual Vegas themed "Who's the Daddy" special. The two of them stared at each other warily as Grissom held the door open. The owner, who was a special friend of Heather's showed them to a lab, where the DNA testing swabs and machine was set up.

Grissom open up twp swabs, first doing his own mouth, and then Heather's. He placed the samples into the processor and the two of them stared at each other while they waited for the samples to process.

Grissom put a hand on Heather's arm. "Heather, I am sorry about yesterday. I don't know what got into me."

Heather smirked, "It's called the green-eyed monster. Honestly, Grissom, Sara and I did not kiss to annoy you, it just happened, and she is the one who is owed the apology."

Grissom looked at her quietly. "I think I understand why."

Heather laughed, "Its pretty unbelievable, isn't it, us as long lost siblings."

Grissom shook his head, "In our lines of work, I don't think that this is the strangest or will be the strangest thing we will ever see. But it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Heather nodded. "Strangely it makes more sense than anything that's happened lately"

The machine beeped with the results. Grissom grabbed the samples and showed them to Heather. He smiled wryly. "When I was four, I told my parents I wanted a baby sister, what's forty-three years of waiting?"

Heather smiled and the hugged Grissom, glad that she was no longer alone. "Now Grissom, what are you going to do about Sara?"

Grissom shook his head and looked tense. "I don't know Heather, I don't know."

Across town, Lurie was on the phone long distance. "Yes Peter that would be wonderful. I think I will be very happy. Now if I could just get that number…." A few minutes later he was on the phone again. "Yes Cynthia, I checked the website and if you could overnight the information, that would be perfect." Lurie smiled, and called Lady Heather to make what he hoped was a final appointment with Debbie.

At Sara's apartment, she was busy speaking to a travel agent. "I want to book a trip to Italy, Three weeks, a tour of the whole country, first class. I can go in a month. Please email me the details and cost, and I will book it this week." 

Sara hung up the phone and smiled. At last she was taking matters in her own hands and doing something that would make her happy. Without Grissom. She could decide what to do with Grissom after she returned. She was resentful about his anger with her and Heather and the kiss, but figured that if she walked in on him kissing Brass, she probably would react the same way. Chuckling at the thought of Brass and Grissom kissing, she went to shower and wash the day off of her.

Heather went back to the Dominion and checked her messages, and heard the one from Lurie wanting a final appointment with Sara tomorrow night. She sighed and knew that she had to call Sara and speak to her. She called, and found her prayers answered when she heard the voice mail. Heather knew that she and Sara had to talk, but she was still reeling over the events of the past 24 hours to know how to control this particular situation.

Walking around in her bathrobe, toweling her hair Sara looked in her take out folder to order herself some Thai since she had no food in the house. While picking up the phone to order, she heard the message from Heather asking her about one final appointment with Lurie. Part of her never wanted to see Lurie again, but she also wanted to finish what she had started. She called the Dominion and left a message with the desk to tell Heather that she would be in the next evening.

Grissom sat in his office, where he usually found sanctuary from his world, but did not provide him with he solace he craved. He sat and thought about the past few weeks and visiting Sara at the Dominion. He remembered the games and the talking and especially the dancing. He knew he needed to fix things. He also knew that this time a plant was not going to fix this. Fiddling with the Rubik's cube in his desk, he puzzled on what to do next.

Lady Heather checked her messages and found the one from Sara confirming her meeting with Lurie. Sighing she called Lurie and also left a message for Grissom, figuring since this was the last meeting, maybe Sara would get the needed answers from him, and that if she did, Grissom should be there to watch.

A/N: I know this is a little short and disjointed, but it will all make sense in the final chapter, which will tie everything up.


	10. Chapter 10

Dominion of The Butterfly-Chapter 9

Sara walked into the dressing room at the Dominion with her make up kit, ready to go. She was not surprised to find Heather there. She was surprised to see a garment bag, though and glad to have the distraction of the bag to momentarily avoid the conversation they needed to have.

Sara smiled, "So what's in the bag? It looks a little substantial to be lingerie."

Heather smiled back, glad that things were not awkward and zipped open the bag. Inside was a pearl pink raw silk sheath with a matching jacket. There was also a pair of shoes, hose and La Perla lingerie to match. Sara thought the outfit was elegant, and was almost looking forward to putting it on. She started to work the buttons of her shirt, when Lady Heather put a hand on her arm. "Sara…"

Sara turned to Lady Heather and she blushed. "About the other day, I think something was brewing and we just got carried away. I think that having the freedom to live out your every fantasy here gives you an energy that makes you want to do things….things that you might not normally consider. But I'm not sorry they happened."

Heather looked at Sara quizzically, "But what about Grissom?"

Sara gave Heather a small shrug. "I don't know. After tonight I am putting in for some vacation and I am going to take some time to clear my head and think about myself, I know I want Grissom in my life, but I have to figure out how I can move on and be happy without him as well."

Heather put her arm on Sara's. "Baby doll, I think you will be just fine." She gave Sara's arm a squeeze and got ready to leave the room. "Let me know if you need help," Heather added, motioning towards the dress and makeup table.

Sara nodded. "You know Heather; I think I can do it myself."

Heather gave a gentle laugh. "Well, then my work here is done."

Sara quickly got dressed, enjoying the feel of the lingerie and raw silk dress against her skin. After applying her make-up and pulling her hair into a loose French twist, she looked in the mirror, smiling at her elegant appearance.

Sara then straightened her shoulders and went into her rendezvous room for one last meeting with Lurie.

After receiving the message about Sara's visit, Grissom and Catherine picked up some lattes and scones from Starbucks and headed to the Dominion. Catherine was being a little frosty with Grissom after hearing from Sara about the latest events at the Dominion. Grissom was not discouraging the frostiness, since it at least provided him with a modicum of peace and quiet. They walked into the Dominion, and were greeted by Lady Heather, who gratefully took the no-sugar soy triple café latte and sugar free blueberry scone as they settled into the comfortable leather chairs of the observation room.

Heather and Grissom gave each other an awkward grin and Heather gave Grissom a light punch on the arm. She smirked and told him. "Wait until you see our girl." Catherine nearly snorted latte up her nose when she heard that one, and knew that she was going to get a full story out of Grissom if she had to tie him to a chair and threaten his tarantula with bodily harm. However, Catherine wondered, how do you threaten bodily harm on a tarantula without actually touching it.

Heather flipped a switch and the observation room became comfortably dim so each person could be alone with their observations. Immediately you could see Sara setting up the snack tray. From the back, Grissom and Heather could admire Sara's toned ass and long legs in the smooth stockings and dress. When Sara turned around, Grissom could not help but give a small gasp. Sara looked so lovely and elegant in that dress, she was a walking Audrey Hepburn movie.

Heather and Catherine were also charmed by the woman's appearance, while Catherine was also thinking that if Sara looked like that at the office more often, Catherine would quickly lose her status as the pretty one. Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of such a petty thought, Catherine focused her attention on Lurie's arrival instead.

Grissom had to admit, that Lurie looked good. Instead of the jeans and button downs he wore in his other visits; he was attired in a suit that fit so well, it had to be custom made. Lurie had a bouquet of cream colored roses in one hand that looked nearly bridal, with some folders in his other hand, and a look that was the embodiment of the canary stuffed cat. He put his folders down on the table and first presented Sara with the bouquet. He then took Sara's hand kissed it and gave her a hug.

It surprised Grissom that Sara did not seem bothered by the affection and even returned the hug. Settling Lurie down on the overstuffed loveseat, she smiled and thanked him for the lovely dress. Lurie returned the thanks by complimenting her that the dress was only made lovely by her wearing it.

Sara then turned to Lurie. "Seriously though Vincent, aren't we a little overdressed for Parcheesi?"

Lurie smiled, "Princess, we are not playing Parcheesi tonight."

Sara smiled again, "Scrabble?"

Lurie laughed. "Darling sit down, I want to talk to you." Sara took off the jacket sat down next to Lurie, her bare shoulders gleaming next to the pale pink of the silk dress.

Lurie took Sara's hand and continued, "Do you remember the other night when you asked me if I ever wanted to get away from everything and start over?"

Sara nodded, wondering where this was going. Lurie smiled and pulled the folders off the table. "Debbie, sweetheart, I gave it some thought, and you were right. We both need to get away. There is nothing for us here in Vegas. I miss the seasons, I miss normal people. I miss having to plan things in your life around places being closed."

Sara nodded. Lurie took the nods as a sign to continue. "Anyway I called my friend Peter in Boston. We roomed together at Harvard and he has always been bugging me to come out there. I e-mailed him the other night when I left here and he told me that there was a chief of surgery position open at Emerson Hospital. He assured me that the submission of my CV would merely be a formality, since he was the chief of staff, and a wing of the hospital is named after his father-in-law. I also spoke to his wife Cynthia, who is a realtor and she overnighted these to me.

Like an eager boy sharing a favorite toy, Lurie handed the folders to Sara. She opened them, looking with surprise at photos and descriptions of mansions. Lurie took her stunned silence as a good thing kissing her on the cheek continued. "I thought one of these places might be good. This one has 6 bedrooms and 4 and a half baths."

Sara was struggling to gain her composure. "Vincent, what would we need 6 bedrooms for two people."

Vincent laughed. Well two of the bedrooms create the servants suite. I thought you would want a live in housekeeper to start and a nanny for when the children are born. We could do the nursery in butterflies, and you could decorate the whole house, Cynthia knows a great interior designer."

Sara laughed albeit a little nervously. "Vincent, you want me to give up work to decorate."

Vincent grinned. "Well you don't have to darling, you could work at the hospital if you wanted, or you could volunteer. Cynthia told me that the hospital always needed people on its committees and that your nursing expertise would be an invaluable asset to the organization. Then when the babies come, you will be busy with them."

Sara quirked. "How many babies were you thinking about?"

Vincent laughed. "Well darling, you always said you wanted four kids. Although we would have to get started right away, since I'm not getting any younger." Vincent sat silently to give his Debbie a chance to take it all in.

Sara nodded. "So you want me to move to Massachusetts with you."

Lurie smiled, and got down on one knee. "Debbie, I never knew what true happiness was until I met you and you started to love me. You are all I think about. I want to eat with you, sleep with you, and be with you, without doors, without boundaries. I want to be able to wake up every day and thank God for bringing you into my life. Debbie, I am risking my heart asking you, but I cannot live any longer without you. Deborah Marie Marlin, will you marry me? I promise I will do everything in my power everyday to make you glad you took the risk"

Sara tried to find her voice as Lurie pulled the tell tale Robin's egg blue box from his pocket. Nestled in the pale grey velvet was a classic Tiffany's two carat diamond ring. She could help but tear up as she heard the words from Lurie's mouth that she had been longing to hear from Grissom's for the past six years. Lurie took the tears as tears of joy and placed the ring on her finger, took Debbie in his arms and kissed her.

Next door in the observation room, Grissom's pulse was nearing 150. That bastard, how could he just sit there and say everything to Sara that he had wanted to say for so long. It was if Lurie could read his heart and was stealing his ideas. Grissom stood and stomped to the glass. He turned to Heather and Catherine who was taking in the scene opened mouthed. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. However, before the trio could act, they were distracted by Sara's voice coming from the other room.

Sara had broken Lurie's embrace and stood up. Trembling she told him, "Vincent, that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my whole life. A girl can go a lifetime and never hear anything so romantic."

Lurie broke in. "So you'll marry me Debbie? We can get married tonight. We can honeymoon in Italy, Debbie; I promise I will show you a wonderful life."

Sara put up her hand. "Stop interrupting me, please, Lurie." Lurie's face began to fall at the use of his last name. He felt the flush rising to his cheeks, but he managed to let Debbie continue.

Sara decided that her babbling habit would probably come in useful at this time. "I appreciate what you are offering me, really I do, but I can't accept. I don't want to marry you."

Vincent smiled, "You mean you can't marry me right now. That's fine, we can get engaged and move to Concord and you can marry me once we settle in. We can have a housewarming and wedding."

Sara felt her temper begin to flare. Grissom, Catherine and Heather also noticed that Sara's posture was beginning to change to her angry posture and they stood spellbound by the mirror.

"Vincent, I can't marry you, not tonight, not ever. I don't love you."

Lurie looked at Sara incredulously, "Debbie of course you love me."

Sara looked at him levelly. "No. I don't. Dr. Lurie. Its time for me to tell you the truth."

Lurie spat at her. "Who are you in love with then, some fuck buddy stud resident at Desert Palms?"

Sara shook her head, "No, Lurie, it's not what you think."

Lurie grabbed Sara and pulled the ring off her finger, causing her to gasp in pain. "It's probably exactly what I think. You've been off fucking some hotshot kid doctor who doesn't know which end of the scalpel is used for the incision." Lurie gripped Sara's wrist very tightly, causing her to gasp in pain. In the observation room, Catherine and Heather had a similar grip on Grissom to keep him from storming through the glass. Catherine barked at him. "Gil, give Sara some time to finish with him. She is not going to leave that room without getting what she came here for."

Grissom turned to Catherine and shook her off. "Am I supposed to wait for him to kill her Catherine? Seeing Debbie dead was like watching Sara die, when that lunatic from the asylum attacked her I nearly had a fucking heart attack, and now you want me to watch Lurie hurt her.

Heather broke in. "We won't let him hurt our girl. Let's give her another minute." The three of them turned towards the mirror to watch Sara break away.

"Lurie it's not what you think. I am not Debbie Marlin. Debbie Marlin is dead. You slit her throat and killed her."

Luire advanced on Sara again. "No, you're Debbie." Lure went for her wrists again but Sara darted out of the way.

"No!" Sara yelled forcefully. "I am not Debbie Marlin. Debbie is dead. My name is Sara Sidle, I am not a nurse, I am a criminalist, and I do not love you."

Lurie made it across the room in three steps. "No, you do love me." Lurie grabbed Sara and pushed her against the wall. "You love me and tonight you are going to prove it."

Sara yelled. "I do not love you." Lurie slapped her. Heather restrained Grissom while Catherine called for back up.

"Who do you love you slut, tell me or I'll kill you."

Sara yelled. "Who I love is not your business."

Lurie continued, while the others stood transfixed on the other side of the glass. "Or can you not love anyone, like Debbie, all you can do is spread your legs and send them away the day they can't perform."

Sara found her voice again. "No." Lurie held Sara against the wall and began to grip her throat tightly. Sara told Lurie that he was hurting her, but that only made him increase the pressure. Remembering her weaponless training, she jammed her manolo blanik shoe one the sock covered top of Lurie's foot. Yelping in pain, he let her go and Sara went to the other side of the room shouting.

"Lurie, it's not true, I'm not like that. I am in love with someone. I've been in love with him for 10 years, but we've never even kissed,"

Lurie chuckled lightly. "Well my dear, maybe he does not love you."

Sara shook her head, "He loves me, but he is afraid to take the risk."

Lurie snapped his head at that phrase. "You are in love with that strange little man from the lab?"

Sara snapped, "He is not strange. He's just Grissom."

Lurie advanced on Sara again and caught her. He turned her towards the mirror. "Is Grissom watching?" Lurie looked up at the ceiling "Can you hear me Grissom, can you see me. I thought you were a pathetic excuse for a man in that interrogation, but now I know you are a coward. Sending in your whore to try and trap me. Good one."

Lurie had Sara in a headlock and looked at her in the mirror, "I must commend you Grissom. You could not have found a better Debbie if you went to central casting and hired one, but now, she will die, and then you Grissom, you will have nothing. Grabbing Sara he began to apply pressure to her throat.

Sara tried to fight him off, but it only made him grip harder. Lurie smiled at Sara. "Well darling, a scalpel I won't have the pleasure of watching you bleed for your sins, but at least I can watch your breath leave you."

Sara gasped, "So you did kill Debbie and Michael?"

Lurie tightened his grasp. "And Sara you are next." With that Grissom and Catherine burst through the door with their guns drawn. Grissom shouted. "Let her go Lurie, its over."

Lurie merely laughed and put Sara more in front of him so neither Grissom or Catherine could shoot him without shooting her. "Grissom, it's not over until she stops breathing. Now if you want me to even think about your precious Sara getting out of here alive, you need to put your gun down." Grissom and Catherine both complied.

Sara quickly realizing that Lurie was indeed serious knew what she had to do. She rolled her eyes held her breath and made herself go limp.

Lurie, surprised how quickly she went unconscious, loosened his grip on Sara. Sara took advantage of her position by biting Lurie on the wrist as hard as she could. Pulling back his hand and yelling in surprise, Sara was able to escape.

Sara ran across the room and grabbed the pistol from the table. She pointed it at Lurie and yelled, "No one calls me a whore Lurie, no one." Aiming at his head, Sara got ready to shoot, as Lurie rushed her. There was a quick Struggle as Grissom rushed them and shot rang out, and Lurie found himself hit in the thigh. Screaming in pain, he fell to the floor, as Sara watched him, shaking in defiance and fear.

Grissom grabbed Sara and moved her out of the way, as Brass showed up with the paramedics. They took Lurie away and examined Sara, recommending mostly that she rest.

Sara sat on the couch shivering, so Grissom put his jacket on her shoulders. The two of them sat together silently until the room was cleared.

Sara nodded towards the window. "I guess you heard all of that."

Grissom nodded. "I did."

Sara looked at Grissom. He noted the hard resolve fighting with the softness in her eyes.

"Grissom, I am not expecting a response. It's been a tough night, and I said some things…"

Grissom lightly ran his fingers over her wrist, being careful at where Lurie left marks. He then picked up her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist and sighed, "Honey, I wish you wouldn't always let me off the hook like that."

Sara leaned into Grissom lightly and smiled, and yawned. "We do have to talk Grissom."

Grissom nodded. "We do, but for now, let me take you home, you need some rest."

Sara's stomach grumbled breaking the tension. "Apparently I need some food too. Can we hit a drive though on the way to my apartment?"

Grissom took her hand. "You know Sara; at my place I have all the makings for French toast, and a spare bedroom

Hand in hand they left.

Epilogue-One Month Later.

Grissom was finishing up his shift. Lurie confessed to everything and pled out to avoid the death penalty. He was now residing at the Hospital for the criminally insane where Adam Trent had resided

He looked up to see Sara standing in his doorway. "Goodnight Grissom."

Grissom laughed. "You can hardly say goodnight when we are going to see each other in eight hours."

Sara shared a laugh. "Of course, don't forget to pack your migraine medicine. Flights lasting longer than four hours are known to be a migraine trigger."

Grissom nodded. The two of them had spent some time talking after Lurie was brought into custody and they agreed that they had a lot of issues to work out. Over the next few weeks, through lunches and dinners they went over their past together and tried to free each hurt do they could have a clean future.

When Sara had mentioned her trip to Italy, and Grissom called in some favors to get them permission to take vacation time together. They were looking forward to having the opportunity to be alone and finish working things out and have the fresh start they were craving.

They agreed on separate rooms, but both were secretly hoping that they would not need separate rooms for long.

The End.

A/N: Well I am finished. I hope it was worth the wait for you all. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed and asked me to finish. It was the only thing that got me to shake off the writers block, deal with the real world distractions and finish.

What's next: Well I have a Warshipper WIP to finish, and hopefully within the next two weeks, I will have a beautiful baby girl. I have some story ideas, but in the future, if it's more than a one shot, I am going to wait until I at least have the entire first draft done before I publish.

If you like this and my other stories as Veronica 10, please tell a friend.


End file.
